


Baby Hale

by thatonekid



Series: Babies [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Always Female Stiles Stilinski, Babies, Breastfeeding, Chris Argent is a good guy, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy, bottle feeding, more to come - Freeform, possible vaccination talk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-12 09:00:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7095436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatonekid/pseuds/thatonekid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek are in a new relationship, well as new as a couple. They've been friends their whole lives, and now they're attempting to be a couple. But when Stiles becomes pregnant, what does the future come to for the couple?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The beginning of everything.

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea for awhile, I had gotten a new phone and I thought it was a goner and when I downloaded the app again, I was able to pull the story up. So this is the first chapter. 
> 
> I attempted to keep it in Derek's point of view, but I'm not used to it, so go easy on me. The next chapter will probably be in both.

Derek loved this. He loved when Stiles stayed over, he just loved her. It wasn't because she made a killer breakfast with whatever's in the fridge, well maybe, but he loved waking up to hearing her in the kitchen singing along to whatever current song she was obsessed with. Said song might get stuck in his head for a few days but he still loved it. 

He had a huge smile on his face when he heard today's song. Love Myself wasn't just a current obsession but also one of Stiles's favorite song at the moment. As he reached the bottom of the steps he could just imagine what Stiles was doing. 

"I'll take it nice and slow, feeling good on my own without you, yeah"

Is what Derek heard as he entered the kitchen. He also loved that his girlfriend has a lovely voice when she sings. 

Stepping up behind her, he noticed that she was in a pair of his sleep pants and a white hoodie that he suspects belongs to Boyd, he wrapped his arms around her and sang 

"Got me speaking in tongues, the beautiful, it comes without you, yeah"

"Hey, Sourwolf," Stiles giggles and turns to look at her boyfriend. 

"Morning baby," He replied and kissed her lips. 

"How long have you been up?" She asks.

"Hmm about 20 minutes," 

"Oh good. So I didn't wake you up?"

"Not at all. Cold?" 

"Yeah, I don't know how you guys can have the air conditioner going through the night.. Especially when it's been raining." 

"Well, why didn't you turn the air off when you got up?"

"And miss the chance to wear other people's clothes?, I don't think so." Stiles let out a giggle and went to turn off the stove. 

Going over to the cupboard that held the plates, Stiles reached up and grabbed a handful of plates. Once she had the plates, she put them on the counter and then proceeded to get other stuff out for breakfast. 

"Are you going to stand there? Or are you going to help?" Stiles quizzed looking at her boyfriend. 

"Hmm, should I help a wench like you?" Derek teased. 

"Yeah you weren't calling me a wench last night," Stiles countered 

"True," and with that, Derek grabbed the plates and the silverware and brought it into the dinning room to set it up. 

Meal times would have to be one of Derek's favorite time of the day. Not only because he loves food, especially when his lovely girlfriend makes it, but it's a time that his pack gets all together and spend some time with each other and talk about their days or what they're going to do with their day. 

As Derek sat the last cup down, he heard some of his pack wake up. With a shake of his head, he went to fetch the gallon of freshly squeezed orange juice and see if his girlfriend was coming. 

Smiling at Stiles and giving a little nod of his head, Derek let Stiles go first and then they made their way to the dinning room with pots and pans. Settling everything down, they made sure everything was on the table and then proceeded to sit down. 

Stiles had this rule that nobody gets food until everyone is present and sitting down. She didn't care what you rank or how hungry you are, you sat and you waited just like everyone else. 

That's probably why Derek is so smitten with the curvy brunette that sat next time with a pleased look on her face as she saw pack come in one by one. They all had sleepy looks on their faces and she couldn't be prouder that she's the one who can make them wake up at ungodly hours during the summer. 

After everyone was seated, Derek grabbed the plate of biscuits and grabbed two for himself and then handed the plate to Stiles, and then grabbed the pot of eggs and scooped some on to his plate and then handed it off to Peter. 

After everyone had their plate, they dug in. It was a normal routine they had. Every time they had pack sleepovers, stiles would make them breakfast and then everyone would eat. After eating two people would put food away while two others did the clean up. 

While everyone was eating, no one noticed that Stiles got up and left the room. 

Derek only seemed to notice because he had glanced up. Though he did let his ears pick up sounds, and he heard what sounded to be retching. Standing up, he calmly took is plate to kitchen. 

Once he put the plate on the counter, he started his way to the bathroom that was located in his bedroom. That was probably why no one heard stiles or why Derek had a hard time hearing the throwing up sound.

"Stiles?" Derek asked as he entered the bedroom. 

"In here!" Stiles shouted over the running water. 

Derek walked into the bathroom to see his beautiful baby girl hunched over the bathroom sink, almost like she was reaching for something. 

"Hey baby," stiles greet. 

"Hi," Derek breathed. 

"So I have something I want to show you, but I need you to take the pack out and go do something for an hour," stiles told him. 

"Why?"

"Because I want to make this a surprise and. And just trust me, please." 

"Alright baby girl. One hour." He agreed and then retreated to get the pack to go out.


	2. Scavenger Hunt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, here is chapter 2 of Baby Hale. Now I know I called the whole thing treasure hunt and it really was a scavenger hunt, but I couldn't think of the name till i went to post this, and to be honest i'm a little lazy to change it. So you'll have to deal with it. 
> 
> It sounds a little weird for the clues, but that's how my head was thinking so I took the idea and went with it. 
> 
> it is in both Stiles and Derek's POV, sorry but its going to be a normal thing in this story, maybe. 
> 
> Enjoy! 
> 
> PPs. I don't know how to keep things italic, sorry about that!

Stiles was very happy when Derek took the pack out. She wanted to make a treasure hunt, and knew that it wouldn't happen without Derek being home, she was going to send him on a wild goose chase and then have him end back at the house by the fire pit.

She thought it would be the perfect way to tell her secret that she has been hiding from him for the past 8 weeks since she wasn't sure she would have the news to tell. 

Slipping her flats on, she got her car keys and then went to the car. She had a box of envelopes that needed to be handed out, and she had no time to waste, especially if she wanted to be back in time and relaxed enough that it looked like she didn't do much more than a drive. 

Five minutes down the long gravel road, Stiles pulled off to the side of the road, took the lid off the box and dug into it for the 9th to last card. 

Once she had it in her hand, she unlocked the car and went to open the door. Leaving the door to the car open, she walked three trees in and then slipped the envelope into the spot she knew was there. Satisfied with where she put the envelope, she made her way back to her car. 

 

Turning the radio up, she made her way through town leaving little envelopes in various places, once she got to number one, she made sure her dad had it, and then made the journey back to the house after she promised her dad that she would be back later on to have a chat about things. 

Putting the car in park, Stiles shut the car off and went to get out of the car carrying the 10th envelope that had a message and the surprise in it. She decided to be lazy and go through the house instead of going around to the backyard where the fire pit sat. There she decided to sit down and play a game of candy crush to pass up the time. 

She couldn't wait till Derek got back to her. She knew he'd play fair and go through the whole thing instead of sniffing her out and skip the time and effort she put into this whole thing. 

 

+

Derek had pulled up to the house and put his car in park and let the pack get out and then he would follow suit. 

He could smell that his lovely girlfriend went all over the place and even stopped in the woods, and he was going mad. He just wanted to wrap his arms around her and sweet talk his way into knowing what she knew. But he knew she put so much effort into surprising him, that once he reached her in the backyard, he knew he'd be sent out again and he was okay with that. 

“Hey baby,” Derek greeted. 

“Hey,” Stiles smiled and waved at him. 

“So where am I going?” Derek asked after he kissed his beautiful girl. 

“You are starting at the police department, and Dad'll hand you an envelope and you have to follow what it says to find your surprise.” Stiles told him. 

“Treasure hung?” 

“Yep.” She beamed. 

“Alright love, I'll be back soon.” Derek kissed her one last time and got back into his car to make it around to pick things up. 

He got to the police station and saw John standing there with an envelope in his hand, he smiled. 

“Hey son,” John greeted. 

“Hey dad, what you got for me?” Derek asked. 

“This here,” John then proceeded to hand over the envelope. 

“Thanks,” Derek said in return and opened the paper and then pulled out a little scratch paper. 

“Our first time meeting because of my dad and yours, it was the best time ever, though the first date you took me on was even better. If you remember where that is, you'll find the next clue, if not, then you need to get your butt home.” 

Laughing, Derek stuck the paper in his jeans pocket and then made his way to the dinner off 18th street. 

“Hey Derek,” Sasha, the owner and the couples favorite waitress, greeted him. 

“Hey Sasha!” Derek said. 

“I'm guessing you're hear for something?”

“Oh yeah.”

“Here you go pumpkin.” 

Mumbling a thanks, he pulled the next clue out. 

“Cora hates this place, but because it was my birthday and Peter is such a sucker for my puppy eyes, we came here. You'll have to do a little searching since no one is there to hand it to you. But you know the drill, if you know where this is, then go get the next clue, if not, get your ass back home.” 

Derek had a funny feeling he would be laughing till his face went blue. He indeed knew where this clue would be at. 

Hopping back into his car, Derek made his way to the park. 

He reached his designation and went on a hunt for an envelope, he noticed that the two he currently had were different colors so he could only imagine the rest to be different colors as well. 

He walked over to the slide that Stiles still to this day favors and saw a little bright orange envelope tucked neatly in cracks waiting for him. 

Smiling, he ripped open the object and pulled the paper out. 

“You've made it to clue three I hope, anyways, here is this bit of info that will hopefully bring you to the fourth clue. On this day, you took me to a magical place and told me you love me and no matter what happens you'll always be there, but the surprise I have waiting for you at home will determine how true that is. I love you Derek Alezandor Hale.” 

He knew what place she was talking about and knew that this prize at the end will put it in more concrete with his love. 

After getting the fourth clue, he read the paper and smiled walking to his car. 

“You promised a beach day, and I was looking forward to it, little did I know it wast the best hidden beach with a hidden lake attached to it.” 

No one knew, well not a lot of people, but right in the middle of the preserve and off a few trails, there was indeed a lake with a beach on it. Derek and his siblings found it accidentally one day and ever since then he has been taking Stiles to it. 

He was hoping it wouldn't take much longer, he was getting anxious with what was waiting for him when he got home. 

+

After getting to level 68 on candy crush, Stiles heard the familiar sounds of tires hit the gravel and then stop. Getting up, she stood near the middle waiting for Derek to show up. 

“Read the clue?” Stiles asked. 

“This is my favorite place to be in the whole wide world. No matter where I've been, nothing and I mean nothing can replace this spot. It might not seem as magical as Disney world to everyone else, but to me, to me there is no other place I'd rather be.” Derek finished and looked at his girlfriend holding the last envelope. 

“I'm so glad you found all the clues and didn't give up half way through. Here is your surprise.” Stiles said and then handed over the object in her hand. 

Derek took the time to open the pale pink envelope knowing his surprise would be delicate. Pulling out the note he read out loud. 

“Welcome to the club,, Daddy!! :)” It read. 

He then pulled the object out and saw that Stiles was indeed pregnant, even had the proof from a doctor. 

“Are you serious?” Derek asked in shocked. 

With a nod of Stiles' head, Derek went up and wrapped his arms around her and lifted her in the air. Once settled, he gave her a kiss. 

“Was the treasure hunt worth it?” 

“Always, thank you baby.” Derek whispered in her ear and then gave her a deep kiss.

Pulling apart, they went inside and was surrounded by the pack with a bunch of congrats and im so happy for you. All in all, it couldn't be any better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that happened. What did you think? let me know what you honestly think in the comments below! 
> 
> Ps. I still don't know how to link. 
> 
> Stiles outfit: http://www.polyvore.com/dresses_skirts/collection?id=4249313
> 
> my tumblr: tumblr.com/dylankeahulogan
> 
> Till Next Time,   
> Dana


	3. Explanation And Suprises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've done some research about the health issues, PCOS, I have it so this is based off what I've been told and read. If this is wrong, please let me know nicely. 
> 
> Sorry it's been a few days since I've updated, I've had it started and a good portion of it done, but I just needed to finish it. So I did tonight. I am going on vacation June 26th thru July 8th so I don't think there'll be an update, but if there is, just know I wrote it all on my phone. 
> 
> I don't know if I said that the Hales are a live or not, but they are now a live yay. Oh and Rafael McCall is a nice guy, I haven't read one fic where he isn't nice. 
> 
> I think that is all. 
> 
> Enjoy :)

“Hey, I'm so excited about this, we're going to have a baby, Stiles, I couldn't be happier.” Derek said as he got into bed that night. 

“I'm so happy that you're excited,” Stiles said and gave him a kiss on the cheek. 

“I just have a question.”

“Shoot,” 

“Why did it take you 8 weeks just to tell me that you are pregnant?”

“Well there is something that I haven't told you, and I need you to be understanding as to why I didn't tell you this.”

“Oooookay.”

“Well you don't have to say it like that,”

“Sorry.”

“Anyways, you really wanna know?”

“Yes. Stiles, I will love you no matter what is the matter with you or why you decided to hide this from me.”

Well here it goes. Stiles thought. 

“A year ago, I was diagnosed with this thing called, Polycystic Ovarian Syndrome, also known as PCOS. I was told that it would be more difficult for me to get pregnant and stay pregnant then women who do not have this. I went to the doctor six weeks ago about being pregnant, and she told me that I will have to take this medicine called Metformin to reduce the miscarriage. Women who have PCOS has a 40 percent chance higher of miscarrying then those without it. I'm not saying that I still wouldn't have a miscarriage or a still born just like anyone else while taking Metformin, but there is a higher chance. Anyways, I was advised to wait till I was 8 weeks pregnant to tell you, that would be two weeks away from being in the first trimester. I know I should've told you sooner like the moment I found out, but I was just scared.” Stiles concluded. 

Derek just sat there and let everything that she had said to him sink in. He wasn't mad, how could he be? Stiles was potentially saving their emotions when it came to this pregnancy. He knew this won't be easy for her, nor will it help that he's angry. 

He's a bit bothered, but he knows that she would never do anything intentionally make him mad. 

“Stiles...” Derek trailed off. 

“I know, you must mad, but honestly, I was trying so hard to make everything easy, and I was thinking of you and how you would react if I was to lose this baby, and honestly, I couldn't do it. I needed. I needed to wait for the 8 weeks to be up. Please, please forgive me.” Stiles answered. 

And really.... That made sense. This beautiful woman, was putting his feelings in front of her own and trying to pick what would be best for him instead of herself. Honestly, he fell more in love with her that moment. 

“Stiles, baby, I'm not mad. If anything, mi incredibly impressed with you. You are so incredibly strong and beautiful and I love you so much.”

+

Stiles was relieved. She was so happy that Derek wasn't pissed at her for keeping it from him this long. He had every right to be mad and yell, and yet, he put logic to what she had said to him. 

“So...” Derek started.

“Yeah?”

“Who else knows?”

“Don't be mad,”

“Never”

“My mom knows and so does your mom. Since she called as I was in the drs office waiting.”

“Oh. So our moms know and I know and you know,”

“Yeah. Also,”

“Hmm?”

“Your mom demands to be my OB... But Dr. McCall already said he would. She could maybe help?”

“Yes. Absolutely.” 

Stiles sighed. 

“I'm glad you agree,” She beamed. 

“Anything baby. Plus my mom will be here and well maybe the Hale pack will come back and we can bond.” 

“Absolutely”

They laid in bed and watched some movies and eventually went to sleep. 

+  
The next couple of days, Stiles did everything she normally did, but add morning sickness to it. And let her be the one to tell you, that it is the worse way to wake up from a dead sleep. She could handle anything but morning sickness. 

She was already done and over with being pregnant and she's only 9 weeks pregnant. 31 more weeks to go. Honestly, how could she survive this? 

Derek was amazing after learning he's going to be a dad, he was even more ecstatic when his family showed up the next day at their house. 

“So when is the doctors appointment?” Kyle, Derek's dad asked. 

“Uh, in two days.” Stiles answered. 

“And who is the doctor that is taking care of you?” Talia, Derek's mom asked. 

“Dr. McCall, he's going to be my OB till I deliver.” Stiles answered. 

“Melissa?” Kyle questioned. 

“No, Raf. He's a great doctor, one of the best on the west coast, and since he's my best friends dad, he's doing this for half the price.” Stiles said. 

“Good.” Talia said pleasantly. 

“Derek, will you have the time off?” Stiles asked her boyfriend. 

“Yeah I'm off on Friday this week so I'll be good to go.” Derek answered. 

Derek worked as a personal trainer at the gym 30 minutes away from Beacon Hills, he worked with mostly single moms or trophy wives but he makes a great living out of it so Stiles nor he is concerned about raising the baby.

Stiles worked as a nursing aid in the ER department at the hospital and going to school to be an LPN so they were set where fiances are at. They just needed to get nursery things once she had the clear to do so. 

Stiles was so happy when her “in-laws” are in town, they made things easier to deal with and Derek actually stayed home. Not that Stiles is complaining, but sometimes it would be nice to see her boyfriend more than two hours a day Monday through Friday and four hours on Saturday and Sunday. 

Yeah, so she shouldn't be complaining because there are people out there who don't get to see their other halves, but she stresses out over everything. 

Sometimes they actually have fights about the hours Derek has and that he'll go in on his days off. 

But. But when his parent's are here, he'll actually stay home on his days off and be home earlier than when they aren't here. 

This pregnancy was going to be a long and stressful one, Stiles could already feel it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that happened. Thoughts? Oh and thank you so much for everyone who leaves a Kudos, that means a lot to me! 
> 
> No outfits because I don't know if I have any and I'm just too lazy to look. 
> 
> tumblr: tumblr.com/dyalnkeahulogan
> 
> Till next time,  
> Dana

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think?


End file.
